


You + Me

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College AU, Dorky!Asami, F/F, Fluff, I guess a bit of OOC for Asami?, SO MUCH FLUFF, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's biology midterm is coming up. Good thing her girlfriend is also her tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Korrasami fic! Whoop!!! Before you read this, Asami will be a bit OOC. I love dorky!Asami with all of my heart and I can't seem to find any fics of her being super dorky, so I created one instead. I really enjoyed writing this fic so I hope you do to. (:

“So the formula for photosynthesis is 6CO2 + 6H2O = C6 H12 O6 + 6O2. You got that- Korra!”

On her bed, Korra busy was doodling in her notebook not paying any attention to her tutor…who also happened to be her girlfriend.

She raised her head. “Yeah Asami. I got it. There’s a couple of C’s and H’s that make more C’s and H’s.”  
Asami had an urge to smack her forehead. She was worried for girlfriend. The biology midterm was tomorrow and Korra’s grades had been slipping recently (mostly because she wasn’t attending class). If Korra didn’t pass the midterm the rest of the semester wouldn’t be looking too good for her.

Korra saw Asami’s worried expression and wore her loose grin. She placed her notebook down and gently grabbed Asami’s hand. Asami blushed and with her free hand, fidgeted her wide black frame glasses.

“Hey. Don’t worry. I’ll destroy this stupid test tomorrow. Then in a few days spring break will start and we say hello to Ember Island.”  
Asami sighed. “But Korra. This test is huge. It’s half of your grade-“  
Korra placed a finger the girl’s coated dark red lips.  
“Like I said I got this. No need to worry.” She pulled her hand away.  
“In fact I know the next the equation.”

Asami smiled softly. She was relieved that Korra was taking her studying seriously now. She passed Korra small whiteboard they had been using for the past hour. Korra wrote down the equation underneath the photosynthesis’s formula in red expo marker.

After a few seconds Korra turned the whiteboard around and had a huge grin on her face.

You + Me = ❤

‘Why am I not surprised?’ Asami asked herself.

She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to sigh. Korra laughed at her.  
“Come on. It’s cute. You have to admit that.”  
Asami playfully rolled her eyes.  
“Alright…it was cute. But Korra we have to get back to studying.”  
“Asami, let’s take a break. We’ve been studying for so long.”  
“Korra it’s only been an hour since we started.”  
“Yeah and my brain needs another hour to relax.”  
“Korra-”

But before she could say anymore Korra’s lips smacked against her own. Asami’s eyes widened but then started to kiss back. Her green eyes closed sighing softly into the kiss. Korra’s knees rested on the blue comforter while her hand rested on Asami’s cheek and other wrapped around her. Their kisses were soft and playful. Nothing serious at all. 

The two kissed for a bit more before pulling away. Their faces were both a bit red and Asami’s glasses were clearly fogged up. Korra bit her lip.

“So..break?”

She didn’t need to say anything else. Asami pulled her back down and the two began to kiss again. This time their kisses fast and hungry. Their tongues were dancing while their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies. Korra pushed Asami until her back was against the bedding. Her raven black hair spilling underneath her. Instantly Korra climbed over her so that she was straddling her lap. The raven-haired girl let out a quiet moan and Korra smirked.

Asami ran her hands over Korra’s back and into her hair. She pulled gently at the brown hair when she felt Korra’s lips leave her’s and started to suck the skin of her neck. Asami moved her head to give Korra better access on her pale neck. Her hands gripped tighter in her hair and Korra let out a groan. Korra grinded her hips against Asami.

Her back arched just a little and let out a moan. Korra continued to give her girlfriend hickeys all over her neck while a hand sneaked up into her shirt. Shivers ran down her spine and Asami pulled at her hair to lift Korra’s face from her neck and crashed her lips against her’s. The two began kissing again fighting for dominance.

Korra was right. A study break was needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after she took the test, Korra got her grade.

“Oh wait till she sees this.”  
“Wait until I see what?”

Korra spooked and jumped in the air. She held her chest.

“Spirits Asami! You scared me!”  
“Me? I scared you?”  
Korra rolled her eyes.  
“So did you get your test back?”  
Korra wore a sad fake frown.  
“Yeah...”  
“And?”  
“Well um…You see there’s a logical explanation for my grade.”  
Asami widened her eyes.  
“You failed didn’t you?!”  
“Asami-”  
“Oh Raava! I knew we shouldn’t have gotten distracted. This is all my fault!”  
“Asami-”  
“I’m the worst girlfriend in entire world!”  
“Asami-”  
“I knew I should have done more to help you!”  
“ASAMI!”

The engineering major stopped and looked at her girlfriend.  
Korra offered a small smile.  
“It’s not…too bad.”  
She handed Asami her test.

Asami took the test and widen her eyes. There at the top of the left corner, written in red ink was her grade.

C-

She lifted her head and looked at Korra.  
Korra on the other hand wore a huge smile on her face.  
“Tricked you.”  
Asami rolled her eyes.  
“That was not funny.”  
Korra just chuckled.  
“I thought it was.”  
“You almost gave me a heart attack.”  
“I can tell. I just wanted to mess with you.”

Korra pulled Asami into a hug.  
“I’m sorry.” She placed a small kiss on cheek. “Forgive me?”  
Asami placed a finger her on chin, taking some time to think.  
Korra wore her adorable small pout.  
Asami looked down and smiled.  
“Alright. You’re forgiven.”

Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck. Asami blushed slightly and leaned her forehead against her’s.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
